The Begining of Things
by Mistressofmiddleearth
Summary: A prequel to Underworld.
1. snowflakes and moonlight

Disclaimer: i don't own Underworld i would love to own scott speedman thought. hehehehe

A/N: there are probaly better versions of this. I had to get it outta my head thought. It was taking up space in my head and i need that space to prepare for my finals.... Joy. please r&r for my sake. Much appreciated. This story is kinda sappy which is different for me considering i hate sappyness and chick flicks but i promise there will be fight sequences and bloody shead to come!

* * *

It was evening in late December and the first snow had just begun to fall. Sonja, the daughter of the most powerful vampire elder, had just gone walking in the woods hoping to escape her fathers rage. One of the Lychans had abandoned his post and the vampire he was supposed to be guarding was killed. Viktor, Sonja's father, was furious and was sending out every vampire warrior to find this negligent lychan. Sonja wandered deeper and deeper into the woods, having not a care in the world.

'I've never been here before' she thought to herself as she continued on. Sonja soon came to a clearing in the woods where the moon shone brightly making the fallen snow look like falling stars. Being the young vampire that she was, Sonja was entranced by the moonlight casting a silver pool of light into the clearing. She began to dance and twirl in the falling snow creating a whirlwind of white around her.

* * *

The clan was in frenzy, no one knew who was responsible for the death of the sleeping vampire and no one wanted to be accused of doing so. Lucian had to get out of the den. There was a full moon and it was beckoning him outside. He began to run as fast as he could into the woods. When he realized that he was far enough away from the den he began to walk at a leisurely pace. He was almost to the clearing. When he got there he saw the most enchanting and beautiful looking girl. Lucian could tell by the way she dressed and by the color of her skin that she was a vampire and by the Celtic pendant about her neck that she was Viktor's daughter. Lucian stood there not moving a muscle, afraid that if he moved or even breathed that she would disappear. He watched her dance for what seemed like an hour, she twirled and spun and the snow seemed to dance with her.

* * *

"It's so beautiful here," said Sonja.

"Yes, almost beautiful as you," said a voice form the shadows. Just then a man emerged from behind a fallen tree; Sonja hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Lucian. What is your name my snow dancer?"

"Sonja." She replied in a voice that sounded like a thousand angles singing. She could tell by his scruffy look that he defiantly wasn't a vampire, he wasn't even nobility but he was very handsome and he had eyes that were almost hypnotic. Sonja looked up to see if dawn was coming and sure enough it was, the sky had already begun to grow lighter. She also had no idea how far into the woods she was or how to get out.

"Lucian,"

"Yes, Sonja?'

"I need to get home quick, my father will be worried do you know how to get out of here?"

"You won't make it back in time; the sun will be up in an hour. My house is closer, you'll be safe there. Follow me."

She was about to say no but by the looks of the sky he was right; she would not make it home. They began to run, Lucian in front and Sonja in back. When they arrived at the den she could already feel her skin tingling from the sun. Lucian pushed open the heavy looking doors and Sonja sprinted inside.


	2. Sheep in the wolf's den

Disclaimer: I own not the characters or setting of which I write. Although I'd like to own a certain Michael Corvin

* * *

"Follow me," said Lucian, "there are some rooms in the dungeons where the sun never reaches."

"How did you know I was a…." he quickly cut her off

"We Lycans have to know who exactly it is we are guarding during the daylight hours."

so that's what he isshe said to herself A lycan, father would kill me for even talking to him. He is extremely handsome thought, despite his poor dress.

Sonja was still a little skeptical about the whole thing, after all they had just met and already he was offering a room in his house. He took her left off the main entry way and then down steep spiraling stairstypical castleSonja said to herself. When they arrived at the bottom there were passageways going off in every direction.

"This way," said Lucian. He took her down one of the darker passages after about 5 minuets of walking they arrived and a huge wooden door. He pushed it open and then stepped aside motioning for Sonja to enter first. She hesitated and then proceeded with caution.

Inside was a room dimly lit with candles, there was an elegant bed with a deep red stain. Black velvet was everywhere; it was the curtains on the bed, the bed spread and even the dress that hung on the wall. By now Sonja was extremely tired and wanted needed to sleep. She walked to the bed, sat down and slipped off her shoes.

"How do I know you or one of your kin isn't going to try and kill me while I sleep?"

"I'll guard you, after all it is my job," he said winking at her. This made her skin tingle.

"Thank you Lucian, your very kind. Goodnight." She laid her head down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Lucian sat in a chair in the corner; he stared at her in awe. The way she lay there with her hair falling about her face, the way her dress folded she was heavenly and yet damned to live the life of an immortal.

* * *

A Note: alright the second chapter! YEA! I'm on a roll baby. Well tell me what you think I'll take any advice I can get. Sorry these chapters are all so short and Yes, I am aware that I spelt Lycan wrong in the first chapter. 


	3. the missing

DISCLAIMER: I got nothing except the black cherry soda that's keeping me going right now. Yummy!

Words _italicized _are thoughts

Imaginary Characters from my own twisted mind:

Sage- death dealer in charge of keeping an eye on Sonja

Vincent- one of Sonja's suitors

Rene- vampire who has a knack for "over hearing" things

Larissa- one of the few female death dealers

James- Lycan and Lucian's close friend

Elizabeth- Lycan

Christiana- Lycan and Lucian's sister, who was raped by Viktor when he was younger, and killed because he didn't want the coven to know about his foolish past.

Ordoghaz:

"Where is she" Viktor demanded as he paced the length of his office.

"My Lord," said Sage, "she did not return this morning, we fear the worst."

"We will not fear the worst, the instant it is safe for us to go out I want the death dealers out in full force looking for her! She must be found."

"Yes My Lord." Sage kneeled and left the room.

'_Sonja is safe there is nothing to worry about," _Viktor said to himself.

Meanwhile word spread quickly thought the mansion and the whole place was a buzz with rumors and ridiculous stories. "I heard she got killed by a Lycan," said Rene

"No, I heard the sun got her and she burned alive," said Larissa

Sage walked quickly to the training room hoping to find his team there doing some sort of training. Farther down the corridor he could see Larissa and Rene talking.

"Larissa lets go we're having an emergency meeting in the training room."

"Tell me Sage," said Rene, "have we lost all hope at finding Sonja alive?"

"No, Rene, unfortunately for you Sonja is still alive and you haven't a snowballs chance in hell at getting with Vincent." _I hope she's still alive._ Sage said to himself.

He could tell it pissed Rene off because her fangs were out and her eyes were red.

"Come Larissa."

Larissa and Sage walked toward the training room leaving the pissed off Rene standing there ready to kill something or someone.

Lycan Castle:

Lucian had nodded off and was woken by a loud knock at the door. It was James.

"Lucian open the door I know you're in there!"

"Hold on"

Lucian opened the door just far enough to stick his head through.

"What do you want James?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. You ran in the door and right down to Cristiana's room."

"I need some alone time that's all, everything has been a little crazy lately."  
"Ok, just checking in on you. Oh and you might want to get your little friend out before night fall just to be safe."

A smile crept across Lucian's face. "Don't worry I will."

He closed the door and went back to his chair. James always knew what Lucian was up to, it had been that way since they were children. He sat there for what seemed like hours watching Sonja sleep. It wouldn't be long before he had to take her back. Lucian hoped that night wouldn't fall so that Sonja could stay there longer, but he knew that could never happen not in a hundred years.


	4. the hunt begins

DISCLAIMER: I still own jack (which means nothing incase you didn't know that.)

Sage and Larissa arrived at the training room only to find it empty with the exception of all the weapons hanging on the walls.

"Where the fuck is everyone, we have a serious matter on our hands!" exclaimed Sage.

"I have no idea. Where ever they are the better being doing something productive or Viktor is going to give them hell."

"Your right. Let's see if we can find at least some of them."

Just then, Rene walked in with a smug look on her face.

"Oh there you are! Vincent has everyone in the great hall; he's organizing the search for Sonja. I doubt he'll find her though."

Rene walked out of the training room with a little more bounce in her step knowing that she more likely than not, make Sage furious.

_Even if they do find her, she won't be alive for long. I'll make sure she gets what's coming to her and then take Vincent for my own,_ thought Rene to herself.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAR." Sage screamed as he punched a hole in the nearest table.

"I can't believe him or that stupid whore of a vampire. I'm in charge of Sonja's safety not him. Their not even engaged and he's already acting like he owns her."

"Relax; he is after all her 'fiancé' and Viktor is probably thrilled that he is taking on the responsibility."

"That's beside the point."

"And what is the point Sage? Hm? Care to share?"

"The point is that she is my responsibility not his! I don't care if their married Viktor appointed me head of Sonja's security and I take my job very seriously!"

"Let's just go we don't want Vincent to be mad at us for being late to his meeting."

Sage turned to face the door his black leather duster doing a 180 turn around him. Larissa loved it when he was mad it was amusing to watch.

"Coming?" he asked

"Right be hind you."  
Larissa followed Sage down to the great hall where the rest of the death dealers were seated around a long rectangular table with Vincent at the head.

Sonja awoke in a dark, dimly lit room. _Where am I? _she thought _that's right, I'm at the Lycan castle. Lucian brought me here this morning. _ She looked around to see if Lucian was there. Sure enough there he was, sitting in his chair at the end of the bed, asleep. He seemed so peaceful there was even a little smile on his face. _He must be having a good dream. _ She crawled to the end of the bed leaned over the edge and whispered in his ear, "Lucian, wake up its time to go."

His eyes flew open and stood up quickly. He had almost forgotten that Sonja was there.   
"I was just uh resting my eyes."

"Sure, you were," Sonja giggled. She slid off the bed and walked to where the black dress was hanging on the wall.

"This dress is beautiful, who did it belong to?"  
"It was my sisters, and this was her room."

"Where is she?"  
"She died, a long time ago."

Sonja could see the hurt in Lucian's eyes. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said in the most sympathetic voice she could,

"I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok, like I said it was a long time ago."  
Sonja slid her hand off his shoulder and turned to make up the bed. Lucian turned and watched her as she folded over the sheets and then the duvet. He walked over to the wall with the dress on it and gently took it off the wall, "Sonja, I want you to ware this."  
"Oh Lucian, it's beautiful but I couldn't it belonged to your sisters and I couldn't take it from you."

"Well she's not wearing it and I want you to have it. Think of it as a souvenir from your stay at our castle."

"Alright, ill wear it. If you could step outside for a moment while I put it on that would be great."

"As you wish." And with that Lucian stepped outside. Sonja began to take off her own dress and gently began to put on the new one. It was a floor length black velvet gown with long satin sleeves that flared at the end and that came over her fingertips. The dress fit her perfectly and clung to all the right places. Sonja glided to the door and opened it to find Lucian standing there waiting.  
"You look amazing," said Lucian.  
"Why thank you," Sonja replied.  
"Shall I take you home now?"

"Yes that would be lovely,"

Lucian then offered Sonja his arm and she took it willingly, they then proceeded down the hallway, up the stairs, and out the castles front entrance without being stopped and without seeing any of the other Lycans.


End file.
